The Dwarven Disaster: How I foolishly ended up as a wayward soul
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: In the search for an immensely powerful artifact capable of creating and destroying entire planes, the dwarf Lodo Ironarm makes a foolish blunder in his moment of excitement and fails to notice a massive error he would have normally instantly noticed. Join our wayward scholar as he attempts to return to Toril.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new one.

A short note, if you will. Dwarves are not seen enough on this site so I'm adding one. I know a lot of people write their ocs pretty edgy and pretty cringe so I'm trying to stay away from that as best as I can.

If you're into soft relaxing songs to listen to when studying or working on projects, I'd recommend The bonny banks of Loch Lommond by Ella Roberts. I started thinking about it cause of Dwarves. You know since Irish and Scottish music sounds somewhat similar and Dwarves are mostly portrayed with Scottish, Irish or Russian accents in media nowadays.

With that out of the way, lets get to it.

**"Yelling"/ Important thing**

**"****_Flashback"_**

_"Thinking"_

**Neverwinter City**

**Driftwood Tavern**

The sound of silverware clattering against ceramic and metal plates blended in with the chatter of conversations as lute and pipe music floated through the dully lit corner of the Driftwood tavern. Many people of all races and Jobs went here to share information, make deals and have fun in a moderate degree of safety that was rarely found in the recovering city.

After the attack of the undead Lich Valindra, the Nasher uprising, the spell plague, The orc attacks and The attacks from the various elemental cults it was a surprise that the citizens of Neverwinter could even converse regularly. Then again, the citizens were far from defenseless civilians. Neverwinter was home to hundreds of incredibly powerful fighters, wizards, sorcerers, warlocks, rogues and a wide variety of other combat oriented jobs.

Even with all the misfortune that befell this tiny city, the Driftwood tavern stood tall. It's homely wooden and stone walls that were covered in paintings, posters, decorations and other baubles spoke of the thousands of different people that came and entered. The memories and stories of everyone that came and went would fill thousands of books for this year alone.

In one of the private booths that were located further in the back and protected by various anti eavesdropping and scrying magic that one would pay good gold to rent for a few hours, two men sat comfortably as they chatted about their lives and situations.

The booths were the equivalent of small rooms each with a large table that would easily accommodate ten humans comfortably, a doorway that held a cherry and Mithril composition. The cherry wood was the majority of the door and the Mithril was a design that spanned the whole door. It was an image of a large blacksmith's hammer on an anvil. It showed that this room was owned by the Dwarves that worshiped Moradin. The patron god of smiths and more importantly, Dwarves.

The inside of the room was made of Granite slabs that were perfectly attached and cut. The masonry was flawless and showed the amount of care that went into the work. The stone table they sat across from Each other was of finely cut granite interwoven with magical runes that provided various accommodations. One was a direct line of communication to the cooks as all VIP booths provided. The others were there to allow food to be perfectly teleported to the table with zero issues, removing the need for a waiter or waitress. There were other less important things to mention that the table could provide but those were unnecessary to mention.

The chairs the two men were made of obsidian with a constant prestidigitation spell that could be activated at will. The chairs also had a size modification spell added to them that could be activated at will. Both the spells were powered by mana sapphires that were embedded in the legs.

The two men that sat leaned against the backs of their chairs were a dwarf clad in simple, unadorned gray robes that covered his whole body up to his neck. They were of an incredibly high quality fabric that was interwoven with Mithril threads and hundreds of various enchantments and counter spells. His long silvery gray beard that was split into three long immaculately maintained paths fell down over his robe like a waterfall. Above it was a massive mustache that practically covered his bottom half of his face if not for the small opening allotted to his mouth for breathing, drinking, speaking and eating. The only visible part of his face was his wide nose, light skin and sharp narrowed turquoise eyes. The rest of his head was covered by his silvery gray hair that was neatly braided with many offshoots.

At the moment he was complaining in his gruff deep voice about how the Avernus damned Ashmadai were trying to sabotage his projects in Helm's Hold.

The man at the other side of the table just chuckled.

He was a tall, moderately well built Tiefling in a black and gold embroidered noble jacket for the house of Alandrus. It was a deep velvet black with gold patterns of vines that stretched all over it. His red skin, intelligent eyes and curved horns that went around the back of his head like a pseudo crown shimmered in the candlelight.

He was Vichorn Vrockwing, A very powerful spell caster and swordsman. He had lived for over six hundred years. The normal lifespan for Tieflings was not that long but his ancestors had made deals with Baal for increased lifespans, incredible power and sharpness of mind. They had paid the price in full after death, their souls were probably used as energy to constantly fuel a hell engine or another such evil machine.

"Just like you to think they would be interfering, Need I remind you that they were crushed by the Neverwinter forces alongside the 'Hero of Neverwinter' as many call him?" Vichorn joked offhandedly.

The dwarf humfed before saying "Fat load of good he did I tell you. The Ashmadai just got smarter. The invasion and capture of the creature was a ruse. It was obviously set to fail from the start. They were looking for something in Helms Hold and most likely got it. That's why people who pry to deep have been goin missing even though they were supposedly eradicated. Nobody talks about it for fear they will anger Sergeant Knox and his buddy Dagult Neverember. I hear anyone claiming to be a descendant of the Alagondar family is killed in secret by him. Now I'm not saying hes in bed with the Ashmadai, Moradin help me if he was, but what I am sayin is that Sergeant Knox, Dagult and 'The hero' are all buddied up and have been offing people in the background. Just think of what happened to that young upstart Karzov happening to your everyday man or woman".

Vichorn shrugged before saying "That's very seditious. Not that it matters much to me but I'd reckon you would find your head on a pike if Dagult heard you say that. Let's get down to business though. The planar portal you and your friends over at the workshop have been working on is ready to be tested right? What is it you want from me to do with it?"

The dwarf leaned forward from his relaxed sitting position and the mood became considerably more serious.

"That's the thing. I need some Glabrezu claw dust and you're the only one I know that can get such things into Neverwinter unmonitored. I trust that you already know the purpose?"

Vichorn chuckled "And here I thought you were going to ask me to do something dangerous. Do you have the Infernal Alexandrite, The purified Mithril, Violet Diamond shards and Green Sprite soul dust?"

The dwarf nodded "Yes, I got them from Jarlaxle. That Drow never ceases to amaze me with his ability and network. If he wasn't so shifty, I would have gone with him to the Underdark on the Expedition to slay the Hell Wyrm Ganthalion. However, I wouldn't trust a Drow enough to put my life on the line for him. Even that Drizzt fellow has a lot of baggage. I'd rather stay in the towers of the Gray mage's guild of Neverwinter and study. I swear on my Iron Arm that Drow are bad news wherever you see them. Ever since they began adapting to the upper lands, the world has been worse off. If I could smite that spider bitch Lolth I would with no hesitation, however, that is beyond the abilities of mere mortals like me and you. I tell you, in my one hundred and sixty years of life, Deities like her are a pain and cause nothing but havoc" After he finished his tirade, he took up a cup that had magically appeared on the table and swigged some of it's contents.

Vichorn stroked his small goatee and responded after some thinking, his red eyes flashing with interest "I can get you what you need. I don't need payment for it in gold. What I want is to do some studying of it. Knowledge like that is priceless, after all, such magics can only legally be operated by the licensed guilds and families.

The dwarf thought for a few moments before agreeing "Sounds like a good deal, equivalent exchange and all. How long will it take for you to get the materials?"

Vichorn replied instantly "I have some over in my safe house underneath Blacklake district. If all the constant invasions were good for one thing it was having the officials and military focusing away from Blacklake. The Dead Rats were easy to deal with after the 'Hero' cleared out their main forces leaving so many things of priceless value laying around. Word is all you have to do is make up some tear jerking story and offer a few gold and the 'Hero' will do anything you say. That's neither here nor there though. Do you want to come with me now?"

The dwarf nodded, his smile was visibly wide.

With these final ingredients, he could complete his portal.

Placing three silver coins on the table that disappeared shortly after, the two men got up and made their exit from the tavern.

When they made their way a good four blocks from the tavern to an empty avenue Vichorn pulled a light sandy colored scroll from a dimensional storage pocket he used before putting his left hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

He muttered a few incomprehensible words before a subdued flash shone for half a second from the scroll leaving the avenue empty afterwards.

The two appeared in a magically lit, spotless warehouse the size of a large palace. All sorts of artifacts, machines and workstations lined the walls with mages, assistants and mechanics scurrying this way and that.

"Ahh, being underground again feels quite pleasant, even if only slightly" The dwarf commented as he thought about his homeland in the Elemental Plane of Earth. After the Spellplague, his homeland became merged with the other planes causing them to be displaced when an Elder Fire Elemental and it's family had appeared in the middle of his small clan's cavern town. They would have all died if the clan didn't manage to cast Wish and transport them to safety in Norther Faerun.

Vichorn walked with the dwarf to a small secluded room in the achemy and artificing wing and began searching through a cabinet made of silver that hung high up on a wall that required a ladder to get to.

"Ahh, Here we are. Let's get you down to my friend Lodo Ironarm" Vichorn said to the materials he had in small glass vials as he made his way down the ladder. He could have levitated or shadow stepped up but sometimes climbing ladders was nice.

He showed four vials to the dwarf who's eyes went wide.

"How in Moradin's name did you get that much of it here?"

The tiefling laughed heartily before jokingly teasing his comrade "You wound me Lodo. Did you really think I would be so foolish as to not have many materials? You aren't my only buyer after all"

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it. I was wondering how it hasn't evaporated or exploded yet. Putting it near silver is asking for trouble" the dwarf responded, baffled at the actions of the tiefling.

"I feel like I am being underestimated too much by you, then again I know you don't specialize in the containment of demonic materials. You know how the properties of silver become weaker when effected by the Feywild's energy after months? Well, think of putting the silver in the Feywild for five years and add magical containment vials and then you have your answer".

The dwarf nodded, realizing the effort that it took to do such a thing without the silver destroyed, stolen or transmuted by the chaotic energies of the Feywild.

"We should go to your workshop and start our work. We'd best not waste time. This powder only lasts for so long" Vichorn suggested.

"Yes, let's go" Lodo said as he took out a scroll similar to the one Vichorn used to get here.

Vichorn nodded and grabbed on to the dwarf's shoulder.

With a light pop and blue flash of light, the two disappeared.

With the afternoon summer sun shining on the rooftops, a blue light shone quickly and brightly for a second then disappeared shortly after.

The men appeared on the cobblestone road in front of what looked like a huge barn.

However it was not a barn.

The twelve story mega structure stared them in the face. It's huge windowless stone walls and para-petted roof stood intimidatingly above the nearby buildings.

It's three story high doors and twenty eight foot wide entrance had smaller doors carved into the massive wooden gates and artificers, alchemists an blacksmiths were rushing in and out with items and carts busily moving.

The two walked up to the doors that were visibly guarded by ten half orc warriors and five sorcerers that greeted the two with polite bows and greetings of respect.

The two nodded in acknowledgement to the guards and made their way inside.

The inside was as big as a castle in itself, however it was one wide open area with various floors and suspended walkways each housing blacksmiths, crafters and tons of machines that smoked, clunked and whirred. The smell of tanning hides, meat, iron, oils, herbs and incense assaulted both of their noses as they saw people of all races and sizes going back and forth with tools, ingots and hides to yelling people that managed the flow of goods.

It was quite the scene to see. If one saw it for the first time, it's sights, sounds and smells would overwhelm them. However, both men were used to such a sight so they payed no heed to the busy people working all around them.

As they walked through the giant workshop, they received greetings and bows of respect. They were two of the masters of their fields. To the workers, it would be an honor just to stand in their presence.

After walking to the far end and going down five flights of stairs, each with higher levels of security than the last, they made it to the master's quarters.

Lodo made his way into his private quarters that were the size of a large house in itself.

When they entered a small workshop that was empty other than a large round Adamantite and Divine Mithril portal shell that was empty at the moment Vichorn grinned.

This was exactly what he was looking for. The intricate craftsmanship from materials as rare as Tarasque hide and as durable as Divine Silver left him in awe.

"How did you get the funds for this? There is no way you did this with mortals alone" Vichorn asked with his mouth open wide like that of a goldfish.

The portal shell alone was worth more than the entire city of Neverwinter. One could consider it a priceless artifact. Something even the Gods would consider precious.

"That's right. I received help from the Titan Annam. He was quite accommodating. The funny thing is, he asked for no price in return, saying he simply wanted to see what happened. Of course, I was skeptical at first but after many conversations and deliveries of everything I needed for a good five years, I began to see his intentions were in fact out of boredom. He truly does act out of impulse. To think he would help a dwarf" Lodo said as he made his way to the portal which had a symbol of two hands facing downward with their wrists touching together.

"While I have my reservations about a titan's work, Annam doesn't seem like one to act like Asmodeus or Bahamut and I feel no corrupting energies from it. Enough of that though. Let's get to work" Saying this, Vichorn handed the vials to Lodo who looked at them with glee.

They would only have the power to open a planar gate for an hour or so, but that's all he needed as proof of his work.

Slowly pouring the vials into the base of the portal, the dust was absorbed quickly by a wild and chaotic magic before the portal began humming and a green circle of magic appeared and stabilized in the circular eight foot frame.

"Haha! Yes! I did it!" Lodo whooped as he walked up to the portal and observed the captured spell that was a gate to the Feywild. Not just anywhere in the Feywild, as that wouldn't require such a high quality portal. This opened the very realm of the LeShay's first awakening. A realm all but lost to time. Not even many of the Feywild's noble Lords and Ladies of massive knowledge and power remembered that this place existed. What was in this realm was an Artifact of creation. Something powerful enough to reshape entire planes. However, finding it in the ancient plane was a nigh impossible journey. That's why Lodo had prepared as best as he could for his lone journey.

He couldn't take anyone else with him. Not even Vichorn. No, especially not Vichorn. That man was not to be trusted with this mission.

While he was deep in thought, he hadn't realized the attempts of the portal to drag him in since they were instantly nullified by his robe's defensive magic. In fact they were so weak it didn't make sense.

He decided he would take a quick look at the other side and step back through when he saw it was the correct destination.

Ignoring Vichorn's warnings not to step through unprepared, he stepped through the glowing green portal.

**Boom**

A small explosion hit him in the face.

His magical defenses nullified the insignificant damage but the smoke around him made him step forward unconsciously and before he realized he did it, the portal closed and dissipated behind him.

"Oh no!" Lodo let out a gasp in horror.

He felt not the energies of the Feywild but the same energies of the Prime material plane he was used to on Toril.

The spell was a failure.

He raised his arms to the sky and screamed, His loud bellowing subconsciously enhanced by his wordless magic caused the surrounding area to shake.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be!" **Lodo was broken. All his work for nothing. It was sabotage, it had to be. Vrockwing had so much of the ingredient, that he never even stopped to check due to his elation at being able to try out his portal.

Now for what? What did it turn out as? A failure.

He fell to his knees, summoning his Silverwood staff from his pocket dimension as a way to keep balance and not fall into the dirt.

**And cut**

**There's the intro**

**Review if you want, I'd like to hear people's thoughts.**

**Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I forgot this thing even existed. Well, Time for a short update I guess.

Reviews:

Guest: If you're still reading this, Thank you.

As you said, it gets really bad. I know my dwarf looked like he might be overpowered, but he's not. He's just a really rich and important master craftsman in Neverwinter. The magic he's studied was only for the purpose of transportation and storage. His gear is enchanted and stuff, but his attack power is even weaker than Guiche's. I wanted to have him overcome his problems with ingenuity and tact instead of brute force. Think of him like a very durable artisan, merchant and scholar.

Daemius: Sorry about the long time. I completely forgot about this story.

Logical Writer: Thank you.

With that out of the way, lets get to it.

**"Yelling"/ Important thing**

**"****_Flashback"_**

_"Thinking"_

**Moradin's beard!**

Lodo was naturally very upset. His life's work was sabotaged. It couldn't have only been his "Friend" and "Partner". There had to be more to it. There had to be some reason. Then it dawned on him. He had informed the other masters at the workshop that he shouldn't be disturbed under any circumstances. That was it. Vichorn had said that he wanted to study the portal and learn about it. If he closed the portal after getting rid of Lodo, he would have all the time he needed to re purpose it or do whatever he wanted.

How foolish he was. Blinded by excitement and greed, he lost almost everything. He had his dimensional pockets, but those were full of materials like ingots, armor and various weapons he couldn't use. Of course he had potions, hides, scrolls and other reagents but trying to go back to Neverwinter might be impossible. The weave was strange here. It twisted and rippled like always, but it felt slightly off. Like it was being ever so slightly altered and suppressed.

Lost in thought, he payed no attention to his surroundings as he stroked his beard.

The people around him looked excited and even slightly wary.

Only now had he decided to snap out of his musing and look around.

"Moradin's beard! I'm at an academy. But why?" He asked in Dwarvish to himself. Looking around himself he saw he was in a large high stone walled courtyard with enough space to easily fit an adult dragon comfortably. The ground was soft and grassy and in front of him were what looked like a class of young wizards. They all were human and wore what he assumed were school outfits. He had spent a long time around sorcerer's warlocks, wizards and psionics in the city of Neverwinter's magic guilds so he had a good grasp on the power of a person who dabbled in the magical arts by just looking at them and sensing how the weave warped to their will.

They were all novices, except the man that was most likely the teacher. He stood a good three to four heads higher than Lodo and wore a long navy blue robe with white stripes down the arms and one long one down the side. He had ever so slightly tanned light skin, nigh balded hair and a long wooden staff. His eyes were clear and sharp, as if he was ready for anything. The weave warped and twisted around him as if he was always seconds away from releasing a spell.

The other two people of notice were two small children. One had a long gray robe and was standing next to a small blue Wyvern that was looking at him rather intently. She had a soft blue head of hair and wore reading glasses. Her eyes were fixed on him as if studying him and discerning if he was an enemy or not. Lodo was happy that there was at least one child here that had some sense. The weave flowed smoothly around her, as if she was calm and in control, however, he could see the small signs of a spell being prepared. For a child, he would give her a five out of ten in terms of preparedness.

The other one of interest was very different to the one with the Wyvern. She was short, even slightly shorter than him by an inch or so. She had flowing pinkish hair and angry pink eyes. Her face was twisted in a scowl with her arms crossed in front of her. A four out of ten on the ego scale. The weave was swirling around her but she couldn't seem to grasp it. From what he could tell she was grasping it with the intention to grasp it the wrong way. Lodo heard them speaking in a language he didn't know Not a problem. Reaching into a pouch on his waist, he pulled out a small handful of salt and ashy soot and then chanted some short words in Dwarvish before quickly scattering the soot and salt into the air with a flourish.

It was about time he addressed the people around him. "Hullo there!" He called out to the teacher with a wave.

The teacher quieted down the student's conversations and walked forward, keeping a distance between him and the dwarf.

"Hello there. I take it you aren't our enemy?" The teacher asked him with his staff in front of him, the weave churning around it.

"Yea, So if you dun mind dropping that spell you're about to cast, we could talk and you could help the kid behind me. He doesn't look to be doing well" Lodo said while stepping to the side, revealing a small unconscious boy with short black hair, light skin and a blue cloth shirt. His blue cloth pants and gray boots were coated in rubble and debris from the explosion. A small set of sheathed Tanto hung off a blue belt set on his waist.

"He's not with you?" the teacher asked Lodo, his guard a bit lower.

"Never seen the kid in my life till now. He was probably who you meant to summon. Looks injured, might wanna heal the little guy if you care" Lodo said as he looked over the kid. He wouldn't die, but he might have bone fractures and infected cuts if he wasn't treated. Not that that was Lodo's problem. He just didn't like seeing kids hurt when they could be fixed up easily.

The teacher walked over, a bit wary of Lodo but nonetheless checked the boy's condition.

"It looks like he's going to be fine with a cleanup and some healing" The teacher said before turning to the little pinkish haired girl. He motioned her over and she walked over a bit on edge around the Dwarf.

"I don't bite little lady, don't worry about this old man" Lodo gave her a friendly chuckle while pointing to himself with his thumb.

Louise just looked at him like a freak at a show and knelt down by the boy. She took his hand to brush off the dirt and debris and raised it to her lips. Giving it a light kiss, a glowing rune appeared on the boy's hand where she kissed. As soon as she pecked his hand, she got back up. Unfortunately, he was her familiar. He wasn't much of a looker nor was he quite strong.

A bit irritated and confused that she summoned two people, she made her way over to the dwarf.

"Oh no you don't little lady. I'm bound to no one other than the great lord Moradin. He'd probably smite you where you stand if you tried that on me. I'm a free Dwarf and I will not be bound to some child playing Wizard" Lodo said intimidatingly. It was something he was quite good at. Since he knew his offensive power was very limited, he had to put on a tough front. Scaring this child was easy enough. He had scared much worse before.

Raising his staff towards the girl who backed away sufficiently intimidated, he advanced a few steps, causing her to trip and stumble backwards before catching her balance. Even though he was barely taller than her, at that moment it felt like he towered over her. However, the teacher quickly caught her and placed her behind him.

"Old man, I will not tolerate violence against my students. Back off, NOW!" the teacher ended his threat loudly, a swirling ball of fire at the end of his staff. The look in his eyes showed no quarter if the dwarf wouldn't back off. Lodo wasn't a coward in any sense of the word and certainly wouldn't allow some teacher to force him into any situation he wouldn't like. His only course of action was to retaliate.

"Control your students. Your student was about to try to bind me to her without even knowing who I was! If I was an Ashmadai or a Erinyes, everyone here would be dead" He growled at the teacher, his staff still at the ready.

The two were at a standoff for a good two minutes before the teacher lowered his staff.

"Let's not get into a fight here. We have students around" The teacher said, attempting to defuse the situation that looked like it would escalate beyond simple words if nothing was done.

"Then control em if you don't want to lose them" Lodo said, lowering his staff too.

"Students, go back inside. Guiche, Karl come help bring the sleeping boy to the medical wing. Louise, please join them, I'll be in after you" The teacher commanded the class who obeyed reluctantly.

"So, Where do we go from here?" Lodo asked an aggressive feel was emanating from him. Either the teacher was sending the children inside because he was planning to fight without collateral casualties or he was going to speak about things the students shouldn't hear. Lodo didn't like his odds either way.

"I think we got off on a bad foot, My name is Jean Colbert. Who are you and where are you from?" He asked in an attempt to repair some of the tension.

"My name is Lodo, I'm a mage from Neverwinter. Though I'd reckon you don't know where that is" Lodo answered unfazed by the situation they were just in.

Before Jean could respond Lodo spat on the ground to his left and continued speaking.

"I don't think the little girl intended to summon me here, but the weave works in mysterious ways. Never know where or when you'll end up being betrayed when working with it" Lodo scowled as he took a seat on the grass.

"These knees and legs of mine just aren't as good as they used to be. Hahaha" He laughed before sighing.

Colbert took the opportunity to sit down too, he didn't mind sitting on the grass, he was used to much worse.

"Well Lodo, Let me be direct. What is your intent towards this school? What I'm asking is, Are you our enemy" Jean asked intently, figuring that beating around the bush was pointless.

Lodo scoffed, hew was taken for a push over and he didn't like that at all.

"I'd reckon you're taking me for a push over. Your threats carry no weight to me. I'm not one of your students, remember that. Am I your enemy? That depends on if you continue to look down on me. You're a teacher at an academy? I'm the head of an entire research arm of Neverwinter's magical guilds. So I ask you Jean, Are you my enemy?" Lodo leaned forward as he spoke, enhancing his voice with some simple manipulation of the weave.

Jean looked genuinely taken aback. He had taken this small man for a pushover and treated him like a student. It was his mistake. Granted, Louise was partially to blame for the situation but he felt bad placing blame on his students.

Lodo frowned, seeing the look the teacher had on his face. It was understanding and some shame. Seeing that, Lodo sighed. He didn't want to embarrass the man too far so he offered the man an out.

"Look, I can tell you care for your students, just remember, not everyone's so nice. Though I feel you already know that. That aside, I have no intentions of staying at your academy for more than the next day while I figure out where I am. Then I'll be out of your hair" Lodo said with utmost sincerity. Staying at the academy would be pointless after getting basic information. He would eventually set up shop in the most stable country and begin figuring out things for good.

Jean thought for a moment and seemed to agree with the Dwarf's idea.

"I can do that for you. Though I can't promise you a noble's room" Jean said, while getting up and motioning for the dwarf to follow him.

"It'l do fine" Lodo said as he followed the man inside a set of doors nearby.

The walk was quiet as Lodo walked down the hallways with Jean. After walking up into a tower with living quarters, Jean opened a door to show a spacious bedroom with a bathroom on the side.

"This'l do" Lodo nodded to Jean who told him he would be visited by the headmaster most likely.

Jean then turned and left, leaving Lodo to his own devices.

The room was pretty spacious, with ample room away from the queen size gray bed. A wooden dresser was against the wall next to the bed and a desk with a comfortable padded chair sat opposite from the bed. A square table with two wooden chairs took up a bit next to the bed. It was lit by a candle chandelier and a small fireplace.

Casting a short spell, he found no malicious traps or magical bugs. While he wasn't a skilled rouge or a counterintelligence wizard, he could discern some things. There was nothing to worry about.

Returning the staff to the storage he had developed, he hopped on the bed. It was soft and clean. The tiredness of the day was creeping up on him and soon, before he knew it, he was sleeping like a log.

**And cut**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
